Death Changes Things
by Misunderstooddhampir
Summary: This is a story about Dimitri leaving Rose for Tasha and he was gone from his unknown children for 15 years. He comes back when their step father died, Conner Jackson. Jordan was the first to except him, but the other 2, Maria and Anthony, are having some trouble with him. I'm horrible at summaries! Please give it a chance! Mild cursing


Hi ladies and gentlemen! I wanted to start a new story and see what kind of response I would get! I hope you enjoy this! I took me forever to write! Please review! Love you all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy, I only own Anthony, Maria, Jordan, and Conner**

Maria Hathaway -15

Anthony Hathaway –15

Jordan Hathaway –15

Rose Hathaway- 32

Dimitri Belikov- 39

Conner Jackson- 34

My name is Maria Hathaway, and my life is hell! My father left with a woman named, Tasha Ozera. My dad's name is Dimitri Belikov, but Conner James is whom I consider my real father. He's my step-dad. He treats us like his own. But last night there was a car accident and he was killed. I stayed in my room the whole time, and I sat on my bed not moving. I just stared at the ceiling and I felt miserable. I heard a knock at the door. "Maria? Mom wants us to meet some people." Anthony called to me on the outside of my door. "I don't want to!" I call to him emotionless. "Maria!" I heard my mom call up the stairs. "GO AWAY!" I shouted and I curled into a ball. I didn't change my clothes when I found out about Conner I just ran up to my room and laid down on the bed.

I heard another knocking on my door. "WHAT!" I shouted angrily. "Come down stairs…NOW!" My mom said and I rolled my eyes. I got up and I walked down the stairs and I saw a LOT of people there. "Some?" I asked Anthony and he smiled. "Yeah…more like a lot." He said and I shake my head. "Maria, Anthony, this is Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Janine, Abe, Tasha, and over there is your father Dimitri." Rose, our mom, said pointing to everyone. "Who is the kid?" I asked and mom saw where I pointed and then she smiled. "This is Jackson, Lissa and Christian's child. She's 5 months pregnant now." Mom said and I nodded. "So who are they to us?" I asked pointing to Abe and Janine. "Your grandmother and grandfather." She said and I in shock and smile softly. "It's nice to meet you." Our grandmother said. I nodded and shook her hand. I shook Abe's hand too and then I turned to Tasha and Dimitri. I let out a loud, hurting, sigh and crossed my arms. "I'm very sorry about Conner." Tasha said and I nodded my head. Whatever, Bitch. "I'll be over here, Dimka." She said and I threw her daggers as she walked to Anthony and Jordan. "Maria…It's nice to finally meet you…" He said and I glared at him. "I'm doing just fine without you!" I shouted and people stared at me as I ran up to my room. "Maria!" I heard mom shout, but I ran faster up to my room. "Kill me!" I shouted into my pillow.

3 days later-

My mom shouted threw my door yesterday that the funeral was today. I was sitting at my desk and I was just sitting there in my funeral outfit staring outside.

I heard people knocking on my door shouting for me to come out and it's time to go. "GO WITHOUT ME!" I shouted and then I heard a different type of knock. "Go AWAY!" I shouted and I felt tears coming. "Please let me in." A voice I really didn't recognize said. I opened the door and stared at my father. "What?" I hissed and he smiled gently at me. "Come on, let's go." He said and I shook my head. "You didn't even know him! Why do you CARE! Why are you even GOING!" I shouted and he flinched. "I'm going for you, Jordan, and Anthony." He said and I saw that Anthony and Jordan were in suites themselves. "Come on, sis. Don't make this harder then it is." Jordan said and I nodded. I walked outside of the room and we went to the funeral and I didn't talk I didn't cry. I didn't do anything. I just sorta stared. When we got home they were having a gathering downstairs and I was still in my dress and heels, but I was facedown in the pillow. I wasn't crying, but I did get up and put on Hurricane by 30 seconds to mars. I was crying half way threw and a knock came then Dimitri came in. He looked at me sympathetically. "Oh, Maria." He said and he walked over to me. "Stay…away…from…me!" I shouted and ran out the door. I didn't want to be near him. He didn't have the right to be a father to me after 15 years of not being here.

Anthony's p.o.v

I don't blame Maria for not wanting dad, but she should just show some emotion toward Conner. It's not good to keep pain inside…well she has been doing that her whole life…so, ugh! Her life is TOO difficult. I hate to see my little sister in pain. She's the youngest out of us triplets. It's Jordan, me, then Maria. I always feel bad when I see her upset. I know Jordan feels awful when one of us is hurting and I know what it feels like. I'm sitting on the steps in front of the house just looking up at the night sky. The after party is going on inside and I don't really want to be around, um, happy people. I tried to go after Maria, but she said to leave her alone. I knew if a guy came up to her to try and rape her or abduct her I know she'll be able to kick their Asses. I felt someone sit next to me and I look to see Dimitri. I sigh and look away. "I saw Maria." I said and he sighed. "She's going to be the hardest isn't she?" He asked and I nodded. He sighed again and he looked at me. "Can we talk?" He asked and I hesitantly looked at him. "Please?" He said and I sighed. I nodded and he told me the story about how he was sorry and he was trying to help our mom become a better guardian. I didn't like the story, but I can see from his personality that he is defiantly telling the truth. Also, I don't know…I can just tell. I guess him and me really are Father and Son. I nodded me head and he looked at me for a long time. "Wha-?" I asked and he chuckled. "I see myself in you, a lot of me. Not so much of your mother. You all seem to take after me. Well, you and Jordan look like me and Maria looks like my dad's mom. But personality, none of you are as reckless and impulsive as Rose." He said and I nodded. "Yeah, hint to you, since you barely know us, Jordan's the happy, bright, confidant, protective one, I'm the obedient, witty, insecure, troubled one, and Maria, believe it or not, she's the brave, courageous, fearless, gentle one." I said and he looked in thought for quite a while. "You know, out of all of you I've notice the smallest details that exclude you all. Your sister has blonde hair, your brother has blue eyes, you…you have glasses. Other than that…you look exactly like me when I was 15." He said and I sighed feeling insecure again. I hated my glasses. Absolutely HATED them. He noticed the difference in my attitude and looked at me in concern. I was sad before but now I was beyond miserable. "Are you alright?" He asked and I was going to tell him, but I stopped myself, so I nodded instead. "Come on, I can tell you're lying." He said gently. I sighed obviously troubled. "I hate my glasses. I feel like a freak in this family. Everyone else doesn't have glasses and I can't get contacts because no contacts could help me. I'm literally almost blind!" I said take off my glasses and looking down at them. He took them out of my hands and put them on my face. "I think they're just fine. They make you, you. Would you be the same without them?" He asked looking down at me and I shrug. "You wouldn't be Anthony anymore, you'd be something completely different." He said tenderly. "I know, but I'm tired of Jordan getting all the dates and all the friends while I'm sitting at a table all alone and then somebody would call me "four-eyes" or "specky" or the hurtful one, "outcast"." I said and he pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. I didn't realize how much it was bothering me until I noticed I was crying. I see Maria on the sidewalk and I look at her and she shakes her head and walks away again. I sighed and I pointed to her and looked at Dimitri he nodded his thanks and ran after her.

-Maria's p.o.v-

I ran after I saw Dimitri-dad-father-Dimitri whatever the hell I call him. I didn't mind that Anthony was there, but Dimitri, hell yeah. "Maria!" I heard behind me and then someone grabbed my arm. "Let go of me." I hissed to Dimitri. "Let me talk." He said and I shake my head. "No, you don't deserve us. You don't deserve to have any of us! You can't just walk into our lives when the guy who acted more of a father to us dies! It doesn't work that WAY!" I shouted, almost in tears. "Maria…" He started but I already started my rant and I was going to tell him like it is! "No, no no no! Let me finish! You. Left. Us. When. You. Left. Mom! You can't, and I repeat can't come in our lives and pretend like NOTHING HAPPENED!" I shouted my emotions getting carried away. "Maria let's just talk this out…" He tried for my hand and I smacked him away. He looked like it hurt him. "Maybe Jordan and Anthony can take you back, but they never had to see mom at her worst! She stopped eating. She stopped cleaning. She stopped cooking! I had to do EVERYTHING! Then when Conner came around things changed. She got happy again. She started cleaning and cooking. She started acting like our mom that we know now. I can't forget that, I can't forgive you for that…no…" I started crying. All the events that happened started catching up to me. He tried to hug me but I shook my head and backed up. "Don't…touch…me…" I was sobbing I have to admit, but I didn't want him. "Maria, it's okay." He said and I shake my head and grab my head with my hands. The pain was so much! "Please…" He said and I shook my head and sat on the concrete and started rocking back and forth.


End file.
